


Advanced adult relations

by Bearfeat



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: #SixSeasonsAndAMovie, Drinking, F/M, Ian's office, Missing Scene, Talking, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Bondage and Beta Male Sexuality episode (5X7), Britta comes by Ian's office to thank him again for helping her through her existential crisis. They end up having a drink together and when Ian warnes her that he'll slap her if she keeps thanking him, Britta decides to ad a little tickle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advanced adult relations

Ian Duncan sat in his office, staring at the bandage on his hand. Finally some actual human bonding, he thought, plucking it. Last night had taken a turn for the better. He had started the evening with great expectations, planning to get to third base with Britta (or any base at all, really) and ended up at Wingers apartment, getting drunk and arguing about sports cars.  
Although he did feel good about not having taken advantage of Britta’s existential crisis, he really started to feel bitter about it when he tried to remember the last time he had had sex. It did not come to him right away. Then he remembered a bar he was at, drunk out of his mind, in the bathroom with a lady of whom he couldn’t remember the face. But that was… Ian counted back… 13 months ago. Can’t the universe just throw him a fucking bone already? Britta slipped into his mind again. Thinking about her beautiful blonde hair, slightly curled, the way it smelled, Ian felt a rush of blood to his prick. Not wanting to get a boner at work, he took out a bottle of scotch from the bottom drawer of his desk. Right after he put it on the desk, there was a knock on the door.  
‘Absolutely not’ he yelled, hastily taking the scotch down to the drawer. The door immediately opened. He was unable to hold back a gasp when the centre of his fantasies walked in.  
´It is just me´ Britta said, as if she didn’t know, that to Duncan, she could never be ‘just’ a person.  
‘Britta?’ was all he could produce. He immediately hated the way he said it.  
‘Can I sit down?’  
Duncan just pointed at the couch across from his desk, his palm up, his hand open. To Britta it appeared as a sympathetic gesture, but to him, although he was unaware, it was a supplication, a cry for her to please give him a moment of complete human contact, to throw him a bone. She moved her beautifully shaped behind to the couch and sat down.  
‘I wanted to thank you again for yesterday, professor’ she began, but Duncan waved it off. He did not want to think about that any more. He tried to force a smile when he said ‘just gave a friend a ride home’ and hated the way he said it.  
‘No, it was not just that, I mean, it was exactly that, but you had every reason not to. Jeff was there, he could have taken me home. You and I were never close or something, but still you took care of me’ her deep blue eyes were opened wide and her eyebrows raised, the look she had when she was very serious about something. For a moment, Duncan forgot what they were talking about.  
‘Of course I care about you Britta’ he said and there it was, the moment he had been craving : a moment of pure human connection. Britta’s face opened up as she smiled sweetly at him, her eyes somewhat watery. She noticed how Duncan’s face slowly lifted, showing her the characteristic dimples in both his cheeks. For a moment they just looked at each other’s faces, silently aware of how the other appreciated this.  
‘So how are you feeling now?’ Duncan broke the silence.  
‘Much better, actually’ Britta said. She thought that maybe she should lie down on the couch, like she did during their sessions, but she decided that was silly. Now, they were talking as friends, and she wasn’t the patient.  
‘That is good’ Duncan said ‘existential crises can take days, weeks.’ He thought about how he was maybe having one for at least 13 months and the heel of his foot touched the bottle of scotch on the ground.  
´I´m not completely over it´ said Britta, emphasizing the last word ´but I feel so much better. But just now I started to fear ever walking in on Micheal or any of my old, pretentious idiot friends’. Britta looked at her hands.  
‘You are better than them, you know.’ Duncan told her. ‘Those people are not the people you should be looking up to or be ashamed of. You should cut them out of your thoughts. Life is better when you don’t care as much about the things that bum you out. Stop talking yourself down.’ Duncan mused of a bit, staring at a spot somewhere over her shoulder when his eyes focussed on her again. ‘Besides, those people were an utter bunch of fannies.’  
Britta laughed a bit now.  
‘Listen, it is half past 3 on a Saturday. I don’t really know why we are at school today, but I’ve cleared the afternoon.’ He pulled up his bottle of scotch and opened his drawer looking for two glasses. ‘I feel like we both deserve a drink and if I’m correct, you feel the same way.’  
At first she wanted to protest drinking in school, but she changed her mind quickly as she realised she could really use one right now. Also she felt like, if she’d play her cards right, she would have another drinking buddy, or someone who would spend some cash at the bar she worked for, or at least have another nice chat with a man who turned out to be more of a person than she’d ever expected.  
‘Oh my god, yes’ she sighed.

And so they drank, and they talked and touched the subject of Duncan’s friendship with Jeff.  
‘He’s such a typical American’ Duncan exclaimed, maybe a bit too loud. ‘Such an ego, so self-absorbed. So impossible to hate.’ He took a last sip and then filled the glass again.  
‘I know exactly what you mean. Sometimes it is hard to remember why we like him so much, but then…’ she drank, too.  
‘You guys used to date, right? What was that like?’ Duncan said it without even trying to figure out how to woo her, he was now just interested.  
‘Well it wasn’t really dating, professor, it was just, you know.’ She shook her head and smiled, then saw that her glass was empty and held it out to him. Pouring her some more scotch, he said ‘call me Ian. I like to think of us as friends.’  
‘We are friends!’ Britta smiled at him again. In a certain light, she thought, his glasses would make it seem like he had blue eyes. That shimmer of blue in the brown eyes, the way he dressed, it reminded her a bit of her father. She quickly shook that idea. Don’t be crazy, she thought. He’s wearing a vest because he tries to be a posh Brit, not because he is your dad.  
‘It is force of habit’ she laughed. She could feel how the alcohol was slowing her down a bit. ‘We’re like Rachel and Chandler’ she said it without thinking, really. A conversation she had with Abed about crossing story lines came to mind, but she couldn't clearly remember what he had said exactly. She felt awkward after saying it ‘no, I’m Phoebe and you’re Chandler. Anyway, you are Chandler, ‘cause your funny…’ she heard herself rambling. ‘But maybe’ she looked at Ian, sitting behind his desk, slouching, drinking. ‘Maybe you’re a Ross.’  
Britta noticed what she was saying and added ‘I’m the worst’. Her smile faded and she looked at her hands. ‘No, you’re not!’ Ian jumped up, sat down next to her and took her hands in his. ‘Stop saying that, what did I tell you about talking yourself down? You aren’t the worst, Britta.’ Ian could feel the dazing effect of the scotch, too. It had numbed his tongue a bit, so it sounded a little silly when he said ‘you’re pretty cool, Britta. I think you are awesome.’ She looked up at him.  
‘I know you like me’ she said softly. Ian shied back a bit, letting go of her hands. ‘Jeff told me.’ Ian didn’t know how to respond to that. Girls don’t normally like him, so he normally didn’t tell the girl he liked that he liked her. That would be instant rejection, a gateway to sorrow, heartbreak, and many other reasons for drinking.  
‘But do you really like me’ she continued tenaciously ‘like, like me, like me? Or you just think I am hot and you want to sleep with me?’ Ian looked a little sad and for a moment she felt bad that she was doing this to him. But she wanted to know if, having experienced a whole new side of Ian the day before, the man still had honourable intentions.  
Ian put his hands on his lap and tried to think. How could he say that he had loved this woman from the moment he first saw her? How could he protect himself from getting hurt again? He was afraid he couldn’t do it. He was very eloquent, but only when he was ranting about something. He had no idea how not to sound cynical.  
‘I absolutely think you’re hot’ he said, immediately regretting it ‘but that is not why I like you!’ He took a deep breath, still looking at his hands. ‘Well, it is not the main reason I like you. It is one of the reasons, though’ he giggled and looked up, but seeing Britta’s serious face, he looked at his hands again. ‘I like you because you are a passionate woman. You care so much about things that matter and about your friends. And you are funny’ he found the courage to look at her again. A sarcastic smile washed over Britta’s face. ‘You think I am funny?’ she said, rolling her watery eyes.  
‘Yes’ Ian was more confident now and sat up straight. ‘Yes you are.’  
Her wet eyes, that were the deepest, most wonderful blue, turned to his.  
‘And you are really, very beautiful’ he whispered. It was out before he knew it.  
‘Thank you’ she whispered back.  
Ian thought about kissing her, but she wiped her face, even though there were no tears, and took another sip of her drink. ‘This is great scotch’ she said.  
‘Yeah…’ Ian said, a bit off balance. So, he declared his love and she would just move on to the next subject? He sighed and stood up from the couch. Setting himself behind his desk again, where his scotch waited for him, he felt himself unable to look at her. For a moment, they drank in silence.

‘You are definitely a Phoebe’ Ian said after staring at her for a bit. The moment her laughter hit the walls, the tension was gone.  
‘Thanks for that’ she replied with a genuine voice. ‘When I was comparing us to Phoebe and Chandler, I realised you might not get the reference.’  
‘Are you kidding me?’ Ian blurted. ‘Watching every episode of Friends is required to get your residence permit. Also, if I’m not mistaken, you compared me to Ross.’ He raised his furry eyebrows at her.  
‘Ross is cool…’ Britta tried.  
‘Ross is a fucking loser’ Ian replied.  
‘Well, you can’t say-’  
‘Ross is a whining fanny’ Ian stated, and emptied yet another glass.  
Britta watched as the professor reached for the bottle again. Maybe she thought of Ian as a loser, but not in the way he thought of Ross as a loser. Ian was a beta male, a lazy intellectual, a self-loathing cynic. Yeah, she thought. A respectable loser. A man who shows himself completely after a single drink. Without giving a single fuck.  
Britta got a weak spot for vulnerable men. Ian reminded her of a boy who frequented the bar and used to crush on her. He had big words, like Ian, but when he got boozy he got as tame as a sheep. He would look at her from under his sinking eyelids, blinking slowly and uneven, grinning at her without pause. Ian was throwing her the same look, but instead of pulled up in a grin, his mouth was still. She was starting to feel a little lightheaded. A little tingle spread through the tips of her fingers.  
‘I should go’ Britta stood up from the couch. ‘Getting a little drunk.’  
Ian held the bottle up to his nose, noticing they had almost completely downed it.  
‘Oh hello’ he greeted the remains of the liquor.  
‘Yes’ he said when he stood as well, lurching a bit. ‘Yes, right then.’ He walked past her to open up the door. ‘We should do this again sometime’  
‘That would be nice’ Britta said. ‘Just having a grown-up conversation, being adults.’  
‘Yes I would like being adult with you’ Ian replied, making sure she caught the innuendo in his voice. She smiled her beautiful watery smile again.  
‘Thanks again, professor’ she said.  
‘If you say thank you or call me professor again, I will slap you’ Ian stated, right before he wanted to close the door. The tickle he intended to give her also, but felt like he had been denied this night, had decided to draw its own plan and travel down to his pants, where his prick had gotten second wind and started to grow again. He planned on rubbing a quick one out before crashing on his couch. He couldn’t drive anymore.  
However, triggered by his comment, Britta turned in the doorway. She looked him in his brown eyes, which because of the way the light hit his glasses sometimes seemed dark blue. She looked at how his pupils widened further every second they held each other’s gaze. He didn’t seem to be quite in control of his breath. Caught by an impulse Britta leaned in and softly pressed her lips against his.

The kiss was short and caught him by surprise. She grinned a bit, looking at his stupid, thunderstruck face. After a moment of doubt Ian decided he wanted to kiss her more and, in fact, was going to. Before he could lock lips with her she had put her arms around his neck, pulling him in, kissing him more passionate. Her lips were soft and he could feel her hair as he caressed her back, holding her tight. Ian didn’t know what exactly had come over Britta, but he realised he had never been kissed like this. Britta had put one hand in his neck, clawing at his hair. When he needed to break free for breath, he almost had to push it away. Britta needed a moment to come back to herself and when she looked up at Ian, he could see the lust in her eyes. He didn't really know what had come over her and neither did she, but she was determined. She looked in his eyes, past his vigorous nose. She wanted to put that nose between her legs, she thought momentary. She wanted to take him right then and there. Before she could really finish the thought, he was kissing her again. His erection, that was clearly very present at this point, started to rub against her and poke her thigh. Ian felt a bit awkward because of this. He didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable or alarmed. He tried to move his hips back, but her grip on him was insisting. When she grinded her hips against him and he couldn’t help but let out a small whimper, she looked up at him playfully. Her hands slid down his body to his belt, starting to undo his trousers.  
‘Wait.’ He said.  
She held still and looked up in surprise.  
‘Are you sure you want this?’ he whispered. It was the hardest line he ever had to say. In his pants, little Ian was throbbing in protest.  
Britta answered by undoing his pants and putting her hand around his penis. Ian gasped. The sensation was incredible. His entire body reacted to her touch, his knees went a little weaker and a trail of lust spread from his crotch up his spine, his chest was heaving a little more.  
Slowly, Britta worked his cock with her hand, holding his gaze. ‘Oh god’ Ian groaned at the look of her eyes, that had turned darker blue. Then, they were kissing again, heavier now. Britta’s kiss was so demanding, as was her grip on his cock, that Ian had difficulty controlling his breath. To distract her, he started to take of her shirt. Britta let go of him to hold up her arms, assisting him in undressing her. While he struggled with the shackle of her bra, she pulled his vest over his head, making him unable to keep his hands on it. When she takes off his button-down shirt he still can’t unlock the damn thing.  
‘I’m sorry, but I can’t take it off’ he said apologetically. His voice had turned husky, Britta noticed. It went really well with the Birmingham accent. She took a step back.  
‘Take off your clothes’ she said, eying him. Ian immediately obeyed. She watched as he clumsily took off his shoes, his socks, his pants and his briefs. For a moment Ian felt like Britta was going to storm out after taking one look at his hairy, unfit body. She didn’t. She took off her bra and kissed him again. Nothing was subtle about it, none of them was putting on a show. They were just drunk and horny and she didn't exactly beat around the bush. Regained his confidence, he kissed her neck and her ear and she gasped as he bit her earlobe. He pressed his erection against her naked belly. Then he started a trail of kisses down her neck, with his hand he caressed her breast, teasing a nipple with his thumb. He kissed further down, and Britta arched her back as he placed hot kisses over her breast, sucking at the soft, beautiful skin. She stroked his hair as he sucked hard at a nipple. She let out a moan and he trembled at the beautiful sound. He kissed further down and he got to his knees. As he undid her trousers, he pushed her against his desk. Britta started pushing things off it onto the ground and Ian made sure she was naked before the desk was empty. He got back to his feet and with fire in his eyes he cleared the desk in one move, grabbed her by the hips and lifted her onto it. Britta moved back, so that he could climb on it beside her. He moved his upper body over her and they took a moment to look at each other. Their next kiss was tender, soft. Ian’s hand went to the middle drawer of his desk.  
‘What are you doing?’ Britta asked, when he lost focus for a moment. ‘Looking for a condom’ Ian sighed.  
‘You keep condoms in your desk at work?’ Britta said.  
‘Well apparently not’ Ian said frustrated, rumbling through the drawer. He let go of her for a moment, but Britta pulled him back. ‘I am clean’ she said hesitantly.  
‘Me too’ Ian said, looking at her with a shimmer of blue in his brown eyes.  
‘Come here’ Britta said almost inaudibly. Ian obeyed. As Britta positioned herself under him, kissing him softly, he started to realise he was actually about to have sex with her. He was afraid that he would wake up on his couch any moment now, realising he had downed the bottle of scotch himself and feeling like shit because of a dream so good that it would be cruel to wake up. But he didn’t wake up. Instead, he was actually kissing her, and when he reached down, actually felt how wet she was for him. Britta moaned when he moved his fingers between her slick folds and pushed a thumb over her clit. He could feel a little of the blond hair down there and it turned him on even more. Holding her gaze, he removed his hand to push himself in. Britta’s expression was beautiful. She gasped a bit: her eyelids fluttered and her mouth was open. Ian had to do his best to keep it together, but it was hard. She felt so fucking good. She was hot and horny and he was the one giving it to her. He pushed inside her firmly and picked up a fast pace. Fuck, he was close to coming. ‘Britta’ he moaned. He could feel her beautiful breasts bouncing under him. ‘Fuck, Britta.’  
She had put her legs around him, encouraging him by pushing him down onto her.  
‘Professor’ she moaned in his ear. Shit, that was good. ‘Ah, yes!’ he exclaimed, nailing her harder into his desk. He put a hand between them to rub her clit. He was afraid he wasn’t able to make her come before him. She arched her back at the touch. ‘Professor!’ she moaned again. Ian slowed down a bit to control himself.  
He had difficulty taking on a tempo that wasn't as demanding for him, and Britta mistook the discomfort as to come from being on top of the desk. ‘Let’s change positions’ she whispered in his ear. A little relieved Ian pulled out and stood beside the desk to see what she would do. Holding eye contact, she slid of the desk, and then turned around, her back at him. When she bended over, Ian had a magnificent view of her wonderful behind. Oh fuck. Oh yes, Ian thought, positioning himself behind her. He pushed in again and made her yelp when he grabbed her hips and slapped her ass.  
‘Oh fuck’ she moaned. ‘Again’. He slapped her again. He wasn’t slapping her hard, but her bum was turning a bit red now. He fucked her harder, slapping her again. It made them both call out in delight. He stroked her back and put a hand in her hair, pulling it softly. Feeing him tugging at her hair, she was a little surpriised by the nerve of this man, but she was all for it. 'Harder' she sighed. Britta lifted herself up a bit, still leaning on his desk, but he could now put one arm around her. Behind her, she heard Ian’s breathing become uneven. He was moving very fast now, and suddenly, it stopped. His orgasm was hitting him in waves, as he thrust inside of her a couple last times. He groaned, cried, his face buried in her hair. His hands slid over her shoulders, down her arms and finally rested on hers. He kissed her shoulders and her back and she felt his warm breath as he did. It gave her goose bumps. Ian was still shuddering, but didn’t take too long to come down from his high. He slowly pulled out of her, turning her around. He could feel her body clenching for more. He took her hand and guided her to the couch, where she sat down. He fell to his knees, spreading her legs. She fell back as he buried his face in her crotch. He licked her up and down, his mouth over her wet pussy. He worked thoroughly. When he circled her entrance with his tongue, his nose was actually pressing her clit. Britta looked down to see him work. ‘Look at me’ she whispered. When his dark brown eyes flashed at her, a beam of fire shot through her body. Ian had to hold her in place by grabbing her hips. He could taste himself inside her. He hummed against her, and slowly pushed a finger inside, to find her body throbbing around him. She was clenching, her vagina was gripping at him. He knew she was close to coming. Sucking at her clit, he pushed another finger inside, looking for the right spot. When he found it, he worked it intensely, his mouth clung to her, sucking and licking, mouthing her. He could hear her gasp. Britta put a hand on his head, pushing his face against her, clawing at his hair. He shook his head slightly, nuzzling her clit and she came hard against him. All he could hear was her gasp right before her orgasm, because she had clenched her thighs against him. Her warm flesh against his ears blocked out all the sound. Ian kept pounding his fingers inside her and licking her through her high. Finally, she opened her legs again and he slid his fingers out of her. He looked at her face, but she held her head back. Britta was heaving and grabbing one of her breasts. When he saw that, he moved his hands up her body to caress her and touch her where she wanted to be touched. He licked her until it was too sensitive for her, and she had to pull him away by his hair. As she lay there, slowly landing bck on earth, he crawled up behind her and places sweet little kisses in her hair and neck. He made sure she wasn’t cold, trying to enfold her completely in his arms, legs, his love. He wanted to hold her forever. He had just made love to Britta, the woman of his dreams, and he couldn’t believe it.  
‘Oh no, are you crying?’ Britta said up startled and Ian wiped away a tear.  
‘No, I’m really not, it’s alright.’ He said, because it really was.  
‘Was it good for you?’ he asked a bit worried, remembering some of her former lovers, like Jeff and Troy. She answered by clenching him and biting his ear. 

After some time, she gets up to gather her clothes and he, too, decides that he is kind of done being naked at work. Dressing herself, Britta says ‘So I will see you Monday or something?’  
He jumps up from the couch and throws an intense look at her. She sees the shimmering of blue in his glasses and forgets to breath for a moment.  
‘I don’t think so’ he says in his husky voice. ‘Come home with me, my love. I want to sleep next to you tonight and every night from now on. I want to make you happy.’ Britta sees how he is slouching a bit again, raising his furry eyebrows. She sees his eyes getting slightly wetter. ‘I never want to let you go again.’  
Britta doesn’t say anything back, but takes his hand in hers and gives him a beautiful, watery smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I just ship these guys. I really miss Duncan on the show and think he deserves a little fun.


End file.
